The present invention generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to magazine disconnect mechanisms suitable for auto-loading pistols of a compact size.
Compact firearms, such as semiautomatic auto-loading pistols for concealed carry applications, present numerous design challenges due to the need to provide essentially the same functionality as full-size pistols, but in a relatively smaller physical package. Some compact pistols may have typical lengths between about 5-6 inches and weigh less than one pound in contrast to their longer and heavier full-size counterparts. Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize size and weight of these subcompact pistols to facilitate concealed carry by keeping the number of components required for a fully-functional pistol to a minimum without sacrificing functionality. Therefore, efficient use of limited available space which is at a premium is essential to providing lightweight and compact pistols suitable for concealed carry.
Most auto-loading pistols utilize removable magazines that hold a plurality of cartridges. In such pistols, a cartridge may still remain chambered after the magazine has been removed. Although the loaded chamber condition of a pistol's chamber is customarily and most positively checked by user opening the action to expose the breech area and visually observing the presence of any cartridge therein, a magazine disconnect mechanism operable to disable the firing control mechanism when the magazine is removed from the pistol may sometimes be provided to supplement, but not replace visual inspection of the chamber.
A magazine disconnect mechanism is desired that can be spatially and efficiently accommodated in the limited space available in a compact pistol format.